my messed up life
by wolf-goddess02
Summary: its time to see if someone like me can finally be happy, even if im a freak. dont own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

My messed up life!

My name is Mary 'Fang' Swan and I'm currently on my way to stay with my Uncle and cousin in a small town that I haven't been to in years. There is a reason or two that I'm going to live with my Uncle but I'll get into that later. Thankfully I don't have to go to high school; I'm a happy graduate after five years in that horrid place. The reason it took me five years is because of the fact I'm easily distracted be by others, my books, etc.

When my plane finally landed, I made my way to get my bags and look for my uncle. Looking to my right I saw a sign that said "Mary" in big red letters. "UNCLE CHARLIE!" I exclaim as I quickly made my way over to my Uncle. I hugged my uncle and saw my cousin next to him. "Hi Izzy, how are you?" I asked as I hugged her. "I'm good mar, how about you?" she asked as we made our way to the cruiser. "I'm good as well." I reply and smiled as we were going to the one place I could truly relax and be myself.

"Mary, we will be sharing a room again. Do you want to go meet some of my friends so you could be more comfortable?" Bella asked as we pulled in front of the house and started to unload my bags from the car. I nod and smile as I put my stuff away in my and Bella's room. "Bella, can I make dinner tonight? I want to do something for letting me live here again?" I asked shyly, with a little pout. Bella just laughed and nodded as we headed down stairs. I look at the clock and saw that it was 3 pm.

"I'm going to get started on dinner now OK? " I asked as I look over at my family. Uncle Charlie gave me thumbs up as Bella said, "OK". I quickly made my way to the kitchen to make my special stir fry with some fish and salad for a side, along with my special chocolate cake for desert. As I was finishing making dinner, I looked over at the clock and saw it was 4:30 pm. I smiled as I set the table and put the food on the table in easy reach for everyone. "Dinner!" I called to them as I sat down at the table, watching as them came in and sat down to eat.

"That was good Mary, where did you learn to make this?" Uncle Charlie asked as he made his way to the living room. "I like to try new things, so I made my own recipes. I'm glad you like it" I smile as I reply and wash/dry the dishes and Bella puts them away. "When do I get to meet your friends Izzy?" I asked Bella as we went to get ready for bed and relaxed for a bit. "How about tomorrow? You could meet my boyfriend and his family, who are as nice as can be." She said, smiling and blushing like crazy.

After a while of just talking we went to sleep around 9ish. When I woke up the next day I decided to tell Bella about why I decided to move here. 'I hope she doesn't abandon me too' I silently prayed. As I got ready for today in a pair of jeans, a purple top and my black heeled boots, I thought of how I was going to say to Bella. When I and Bella got half way to her boyfriend's home, I asked her to pull over, which she did. "Bella I want to explain why I wanted to move here to live with you and Uncle, ok?" I said looking in her eyes to show I'm serious and Bella nods so I could continue.

"I needed to leave home for a few reasons; 1. I needed to get away from my past, 2. My so called 'friends" air quote "left me since I made some really stupid mistakes like sleeping with my ex friend's soon to be ex-husband which I do regret truly, 3. I don't have to hide who I am here" I explained and looked down sadly, waiting for her to freak out on me. I expected her to yell at me but she just hugged me and told me that it'll be ok; I started to cry as we sat there on the side of the road hugging.

When I finally stopped crying we continued on our way, so I could meet her boyfriend's family. As we finally made it to the house I was in shock at how beautiful it we walked up to the house, a young pixie-like woman came out. "Hi Bella! I heard your truck coming, I didn't know you'd be coming over today." She said quickly and hyper. 'Did this girl have a few monsters?' I thought as I watched as Bella and the pixie hugged. "Hi Alice, I thought I could bring my older cousin over here to meet everyone. Is that ok?" Bella replied to the pixie now known as Alice.

Bella grabbed my hand and basically dragged me into the house till we were in the front room of their home. "Hi everyone I want you to meet my favorite cousin, Mary. Mary, I want you to meet Edward," Carrot-top waves, "Emmett" holy cow he is huge, "Rosalie" Bella points to the blonde model, "Jasper," he needs a hug or a smile, "you already know Alice" pixie waved, "and this is Carlisle and Esme" she points to a couple in the doorway. "It's nice to meet you all." I smile as I bow a little as I straighten, I asked, "which is your boyfriend Izzy?" "I am her boyfriend," Edward says as he wraps an arm around Bella.

"o ok than ill warn you now," I grab a hold of his shirt collar and pull him down to my eye level, " if you harm a single hair on her head than ill personally show you why they say, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or pissed, ok little boy?" I warn/asked as I glared into his eyes. He squeaked out a, "yes Ma'am!" when I let him go he quickly left the room. "What are you? How did you do that? Can we keep her to?" Emmett asked to me and his dad. "Sorry can't say, but you can try to figure it out, Vamp boy. I'm used to putting others in their place if you know what I mean and no you may not 'keep me'" I said with a smirk and leaned onto the wall by Bella. "how can you tell we're vampires? Can you please tell us about yourself? I'm sure we will tell you about us." Carlisle suggested calmly while smiling. I tilted my head slightly as I was thinking it over and said, "i just know that your vampires. Ask and I'll try to answer as best as I can."

Jasper went first by asking, "What are your likes and dislikes?" I smiles as I replied, "my likes are animals, music, books, reading, and writing. My dislikes are mornings, school, and snobs." Everyone nodded as Bella laughed while saying, " same old Fang!" "Fang?" Alice said confused. "it's an old nick name of mine." I replied. Edward came in the room and asked," what do you believe in?" i smiled as i answered," i pray to the five elements, wolf goddess , moon goddess, great creator, Good father in heaven and the goddess Nyx."

"What do you do for fun?" Emmett asked, as he leaned forward in his seat. " i like to read,write, sing and crafts. sometimes i play some video games." i answered as i relaxed a little was at that moment that a loud rumble came and I blushed a little bit. Esme giggled a little as she went in to the kitchen and came back with a platter full of fruit. "I hope this is alright for lunch?" she said sweetly. "It`s fine, Ma'am" I kindly said before reaching for some and popping it in my mouth.

"What do you do for fun?" Emmett asked, as he leaned forward in his seat. "I like to read, write, sing and crafts. Sometimes I play some video games." I answered as I relaxed a little more. "Why are you here instead of with someone who's family?" Rosalie said with an attitude. "Maybe I'm here because everyone else fucking abandons me when I needed them the most" I snapped, pissed that I was reminded of it. Everyone was shocked after my outburst, I felt bad. "Look I'm sorry I snapped, it's a sore thing for me. Please don't bring it up. "I said.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:30pm. "Hey Izzy, when was Charlie getting home again?" I asked Bella. She held up two fingers at my question, with a confused look. "Its 1:30 now." I said simply. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door to the truck and we got in. "sorry everyone we got to go now!" I said and waved at them.

We made back to our place before Uncle got there. "Remember Mary, we are going with Charlie to a bonfire in La Push." Bella reminded me as I nodded and went to change into a forest green long sleeve shirt with some silver jewelry and silver sandals. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and put a silver headband on, than put on some green eye shadow with silver eyeliner and a little light pink lipstick after I brush my teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Charlie was ready, we went to the beach where we're having a cookout. "Uncle I hope I made enough of my cake to go around." I said looking at the three boxes with my special chocolate cake. "I know for a fact that it will be!" Bella aid with a grin, I just nod in reply. I was silently debating on if I should tell the Cullen's and when I could.

After a while we made it to the beach, it was next to the forest like I remembered. "I missed coming here Uncle!" I exclaimed as I got out of the car and looked around in awe. "Hey Mary, come on. I want you to meet some more of my friends." Bella said as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward a group of people that looked like they were from the Res.

"Hey Bells!" the tallest of the group yelled as he swooped down and bear hugged Bella. "Jake!" she yelled back as Bella laughed as she hugged him back. "Hey wait just a minute! Jacob Black is that you?" I asked confused. "Yes and how do I know you?" he replied, confused. I smirked as I walked up to him and replied, "Well Jakey, I remember making mud-pies with you and Belly here when we were younger."

"Mary!" Jake exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. I giggled as I hugged him back as I yelled, "That's Chilam (Snowbird) to you, Tala (wolf)!" "It is you! Chilam of the Swans!" he said as he spun us around and put me back on my feet. "Come Elu(beautiful) of the Swans!" I called out to Bella as I reached for her. Bella came and joined our hug. "We are finally reunited! Meaning we can go by our true names!" I exclaimed happily and grinned.

"What going on here Jacob?" one of the guys came over and glared at me and Bella. "Hi I'm Mary Swan and Bella's older cousin. We were just having a reunion hug is all? Is that a problem pup and who are you? You surely aren't my Alpha". I said as narrowed my eyes at him. "Chilam, this is Sam. He is kind of my boss. Are you going to tell everyone soon?" Jake said as he smirked while I nodded.

My phone chose that moment to ring and I had to fight to pull it out of my tight jean pocket. I answered without looking to see who it was, "hi this is Mary, and how may I help you?" "Mary? It's Tiff." I could tell something was wrong in the force. "What the hell happened? Do I need to kill someone?" I said as I quickly walked to Charlie. "My man left me and I need to get out of here Mar!" she said as she started to cry. "One moment sweetie" I told her. I turned to Charlie as I looked into his eyes to show I'm serious and said, " can my cuz come and stay with us, Charlie?" he knew I meant it since I used his name too.

"It's alright with me as long as her folks say its ok, Mary." Charlie replied. "Did you hear that Tiff?" I asked into the phone. "Yes I did, I already asked my folks and it's a go. I'll get my stuff together and be there soon. Ill text ya before I get on the plane. Ttfn Mar." tiff said before hanging up on me.


	3. Chapter 3

After I got done with my phone call, I put my phone back in my pocket as I made my way back to Bella's side. "Who the hell do you think you are? Telling us what to do is not your job!" another from the group said as he marched his way over toward us. As I looked at his eyes to glare at him, it felt as if my whole world was turned upside down. I felt a sudden pull to him as if he was the one thing holding me to the ground. 'Oh shit! Not now!' I swore in my thoughts.

I quickly looked away as I tried to figure out why it had to happen now of all times! "Paul what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake asked as he looked at him. Before he could answer, I started to head over to where Charlie was trying to start the bonfire. "Need help?" I asked with a little smile on my face as Charlie mock-glared at me and nodded. I sighed as I took out a lighter from my pocket and threw it at the pile of wood, as soon as it hit the wood the fire burst to life. "I never leave home without my lighter in case I need to light a fire." I said with a smirk as I walked closer to the fire to warm up a little since I was starting to get a little cold. "Mary, would you mind singing for us? I miss hearing you sing." Charlie asked as Bella sent me a pleading look as I thought about it. "O ok you win Uncle." I answered as I thought of a song as I stood up and walk a little ways away from every one. I look at everyone as I smile and got ready to sin. (Bold is Mary singing. Song is not mine)

"**Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember, **

**And a song someone sing. Once upon a December." **I start to sing as I move my hips in time with the music only I can hear. Everyone watching me as I continue singing and winked at the one know as Paul.

"**Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!"**

I dance a little faster as I start to get really zoned in my singing.

"**Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember.**

**Things my heart used to know, once upon a December!"**

My voice was going a little faster as I was dancing more. Everyone was clapping in time with my singing.

"**Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!**

**Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember.**

**Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember!**

**And a song someone sings once upon a December!" **i finished the song in a soft fade.

I smile and bows at my waist toward everyone as they clapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 if you want to see the outfits in this story or anything else look on my profile!

A while after my singing, we headed back to the house. "Now that was fun! I can't wait for the next bonfire!" I exclaimed as I grinned like a fool. Bella nodded in agreement as she yawned and stretched. When we got back to the house, I went to the bathroom to shower. After I was finished, I ran to the bedroom in my towel. Bella went to take a shower after me; I put on my favorite red lacey night gown and laid down to relax before bed. I grabbed my cell when it beeped saying I had a text, it was Tiff saying that she was about to get on the plane and will be here around ten in the morning.

Replying with an 'okay', I sat my alarm to eight in the morning so I could get ready and be at the airport on time. After Bella came into the bedroom to put on some sweat pants and a tank top with clean panties. I told her about tiff's text as I laid out my outfit for the next day; my little black dress, red belt, red high heels, black purse, and my red jewelry set. 'I'll figure out my make-up in the morning after I put on my outfit and matching undergarments.' I thought as I fell asleep.

I awoke to my alarm of, 'would you love a monster man?' by Lordi. After I went to do my normal bath room stuff including my makeup (look on my profile to see it), I got dressed and went down stairs by eight-fifteen in the morning to have some toast and coffee.

"Morning Mary." Uncle greeted as he went to get his coffee and sit across from me to read his paper. "Morning Uncle." I greeted and reminded him, "Remember my cousin, Tiffany, is arriving today. I'm to get her at ten." He nodded as he finished his coffee and said, "I'm heading out now, I'll be home at the normal time. Bye." Charlie left as Bella came rushing down the stairs without tripping once and out the door to go to school.

Laughing to myself as I put my dishes in the sink, I checked the time on the stove and saw it was eight-forty a.m. 'time to go.' I thought to myself as I grab my keys and my purse, I got in my red Chevrolet Camaro and headed to the airport. When I arrived at the airport and parked as close as I could, I quickly went in to see her plane start to land.

I only had to wait a few minutes till Tiff came running at me. "Mary!" she yelled excitedly as she hugged me tightly, I returned the hug as I replied, "oh Tiffy! I missed you!" tiff pulled away to get a good look at me as I did the same to her. "Come on girlie, let's get your things and get going." I said as I pulled her to get her things then went to my car. She put her bags in the back seat.


	5. Chapter 5

My life 5

As soon as we got to the house, I led Tiff to her room. "Bella and I fixed it up for you", I told her as I opened her door. It was simple. The walls were a light blue, floor had a dark blue carpet. There were black and silver accents. Her new queen sized bed had a black bed spread on it, and the pillows were blue and silver. "I love my room!" she yelled and hugs me tightly.

I went down to make some sandwiches for lunch and some sweet tea, listening to Fall Out Boy's Save Rock and Roll cd. As I finished singing along with Just One Yesterday and making the sandwiches and tea, I yelled, "Tiffy! Food!" She came running like a starving wolf, I laughed at her as I handed her a plate and cup.

"Tiffany, I'm going to reveal what I am. Do you want to come with me? If you do, you would have to reveal yourself too", I asked as I took a drink of tea. Tiffany said, "Who would all be there?" Smiling softly as I replied, "right now let's tell Bella, till we can trust others." As Tiffany said, "ok", she thought, 'I wonder if there are any cute guys down here' as she asked me. I nod as I finished my sandwich.

As Tiffany says, "so, are there? I need to know so I can look my best", as she laughed. I look at her as I smile and said, "Maybe but I already might have a mate." Tiffany said with a weird look on her face, "maybe for you but not for me," as she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

(I do not own the songs in this!)

The phone rang, so I answered, "Hello this is the Swan home, and how may I help you?" "Hey Snowbird!" Jake replied. "Hey Wolf! How are you? "I said as I lean against the wall and smiled. "I'm good, you? I'm just wondering if you and the rest of ya there want to come for a bonfire tomorrow?" he asked, he sounded very excited too.

I grinned as I answered, "I'd love to go, I'll ask Uncle C and Elu if they want to come" We said goodbye and hung up, I turned to Tiff and grinned as I asked; "want to go to a party?" she nodded and asked when it was. "Tomorrow and warning stay away from Paul, he's mine." I replied with a bit of a growl in my voice. She nods and suggested we go pick out our outfits. I went into the bedroom me and Bella share to figure out what to wear to impress my imprint.

I pull out my black skinny jeans, my black leather jacket, black high heels and a blood red corset. Also I pull out a pair of black panties and purse to go with my outfit, with the right make-up and hair stuff. I look at the clock to see it was time for me to make dinner, so I went down stairs to see what we had to work with.

I decided to make steak with all the trimmings and make a few of my special chocolate cakes for the bonfire. I just got done when Uncle Charlie and Bella came through the door. I smiled softly as I set the table and asked, "Bella can you go get Tiff from her room? Dinner is ready." As she came back with Tiff, we sat at the table and started to eat.

Tiff turned to Bella and Uncle and asked simply, "do either of you want to go to the bonfire tomorrow?" Uncle nodded as he chewed a piece of steak and Bella said yep and that she would find an outfit tomorrow. I nodded as I finished my food and put my plate in the sink. "I'm going to shower and go to bed. Night people!" I said and hugged every one before heading to the shower to wash up with my favorite rose scent body wash and rain forest scented shampoo and conditioner.

As soon as I was done, I went straight into the bedroom to dry off and get dressed in a tank and booty shorts to sleep in. I painted my nails blood red with black tips after I braded my long hair. When my nails were dry, I went to bed thinking about the party tomorrow and hoping my Imprint would be there.

Bella and Tiff woke me up by turning on the light and taking the covers away from me. Tiff loudly said, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I growled as I glared at them as I stomped my way to the bathroom to do my morning stuff and got back inside the room to get dressed and do a Smokey eye with red lipstick. I pulled back in a hair pony tail and put on my ruby choker and earrings.

As I made my way down stairs and found Uncle Charlie making breakfast. I sat down after I got my coffee and greeted him as I put eggs and beacon on my plate and started to eat as tiff and Bella came down dressed and sat down to eat after making their plates. When we were finished eating, I got the cakes out of the refrigerator and put them on Tiff's lap after she buckled up. When we got to the beach and put the cakes with the other food.

I went to turn and run into what felt like a brick wall and fall on my ass as I said, "ouch! Who put a wall here?" "I'm not a wall, Woman but thank you for saying my rock hard," said a deep sexy voice as I look up and see that it was my imprint that I ran into and blushed lightly as I stood back up and dusted my ass off. "It's ok and I'm sorry I ran into you" I said as I look into his dark eyes and smiles softly. He smirks at me as he leans closer to me and said with a wink, "I'm glad a beautiful woman like you would run into me, sexy." He wrapped his arm around me and led me away to a tree log and we sat down.

"So what's a fine woman like you doing in a place like this?" he asked with a wink and grin. "I came here to be with my family here. What about you, Big guy" I replied with a wink and a lick of my lips. He raised his eyebrow as he said, "I live on the Res my whole life. Come on let's go get some food before it's all gone." We got up and got some food on our plates, he had a bigger pile then me. I was about to take a bite when my cell rang, I hung my head as I answered, "Hello, this is Mary. How may I help you?" "Hey! It's Kyo!" he replied happily.

"Hey Kyo, you do know I'm about to eat here. What's so damn important that you had to call?" I asked. "There is a battle in the near future, Mary. I feel it and know it." Kyo said, seriously. Sighing softly as I told him, "we'll talk about this later Kyo-kun. Now I got to go. Bye" I hung up the cell and turned it on silent before I started to eat finally. Paul had both of his eyebrows up as he looked at me while I eat. "What?" I asked after I took a drink of my wine cooler. "What was that about?" he asked as he took a bite of ribs. I roll my eyes as I reply, "That was my friend Kyo. He has these weird feelings about things and wants to talk to me about them later." I finished my food and went to get some of my chocolate cake before it was all gone.

As I bent over to get a root beer, I felt someone grab my ass and whipped around and slapped them as hard as I can. I looked to see who it was; I saw it was a tall young man. Who now had a red hand print on his face. "Who gave you the damn right to touch my ass? Stay the fucking hell away from me!" I said as I glared at him and walked back over by Paul as I swore under my breathe in three different languishes. "Damn and I thought I had a bad mouth. What's got you in a twist?" Paul asked worriedly as he looked up at me as I walked to him. "Someone had the fucking idea to grab my ass, so I bitch slapped him and now I'm pissed off." I ranted as I ate my cake and downed my pop.

"Who the fucking hell was it? I'm going to kick his ass so hard that he won't be able to shit down!" Paul shouted as he stood up as his eyes seemed to have fire in them. "The one with a hand print on his face." I told him as I looked out to the ocean and drank my pop. He leaned down and softly whispered into my ear, "Only **I **can touch your fine ass, Mary!" I blushed a shade that matched my top and watched him as he walked away to kick that pervert's ass. My Uncle yelled at me, "Come here Mary! Please Mary?"

I walked over to him and asked as I tilted my head to the side a little, "what do you need Uncle?" "I was wondering if you would sing for us again?" he asked me as he looked up at me. I thought about it for a moment and nodded as I said, "Only if Bella and tiff sings with me, Uncle." Bella nodded as they stood up and walked over to me. "Could we do that one song?" she asked with a small smirk on her face and I smirked with her as I stood next to her. We stood back to back and look to the others as we started to dance a little.

In old Savannah, I said Savannah/The weather there is nice and warm/The climates of the southern brand/But here's what I don't understand/They've got a gal there, a pretty gal there/

We moved our hips slowly in sync as we looked at the others as they clapped time with us.

Who's colder than an arctic storm/Got a heart just like a stone/Even nice men leave her alone/They call her, "Hard hearted Hannah"/The vamp of Savannah/The meanest gal in town/

I looked over at Paul and winked at him with a smile as I wiggle my hips a bit.

Leather is tough but Hannah's heart is tougher/She's a gal who loves to see men suffer/to tease them and thrill 'em/to torture and kill 'em/is her delight they say/I saw her at the seashore with a great big pan/

There was Hannah pourin' water on a drownin' man/She's hard hearted Hannah/The vamp of Savannah, G A/The call her, "Hard hearted Hannah"/The vamp of Savannah/The meanest gal in town

Talk of your cold refrigerating mamas/Brother she's a polar bears pajamas/to tease them and thrill 'em/to torture and kill 'em/is her delight they say/an evening spent with Hannah sitting on your knees

I sat on Paul's lap and slowly stood up to walk to Bella and Tiff as we sang in unison.

Is like travelin' through Alaska in your BVDs/She's hard hearted Hannah/The vamp of Savannah, G A/Can you imagine a woman as cold as Hannah?/She's got the right name, "The vamp of Savannah"

Anytime a woman can take a great big pan/Start pourin' water on a drownin' man/She's hard hearted Hannah/The vamp of Savannah, G-A/Ooh, she's sweet as sour milk!

We finished with the song as we fall to our knees and smile to the others. As I stood up and look at them as I said, "I'll do a song solo girls." They sat down next to Uncle and Jake; I nodded to them to start drumming

Hit it sisters! /I'm gonna cast a spell on you/You're gonna do what I want you to/Mix it up here in my little bowl/Say a few words and you lose control

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/I'm gonna put a spell on you/I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/Put a spell on you/

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind/You'll get dizzy when I make the sign/You'll wake up in the dead of night/Missing me when I'm out of sight

I look at Paul as I sing and dance with a small smirk on my face.

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/I'm gonna put a spell on you/I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/Oh yeah/with this little cobweb potion

You'll fall into dark devotion/If you ever lose affection/I can change your whole direction/I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/I'm gonna put a spell on you

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you/we're gonna put a spell on all of you!

As I finished the song I sat on Paul's lap again and kissed his cheek. Everyone clapped as I bowed a bit from where I was sitting, since I didn't want to get up. "That was amazing, Mary. I was wondering if you want to hook up sometime?" Paul whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I relax against his chest and blush lightly as I nod and asked, "When do you want to? What do you want to do? It doesn't matter to me." "How about 7:30pm? I was thinking of a movie and dinner?" he answered me in my ear as he put his chin on my shoulder and I nodded as I lean my head on to his.

Looking up at the sky to see that there was a full moon out and smiles at it. The Elders of the Native American res started to tell their legends of old times, I listened to them as I thought, 'maybe after their done I'll ask if I could tell them mine.' After a while, they finished telling their legends. So I walked over to them and asked politely, "I heard of an old legend and I was wondering if I could tell it here?"

They quietly talked among themselves for a bit before nodding to me as Billy came to me and said, "you may Mary." I smiled at them and bowed lowly to them as I said, "thank you truly proud Elders." Looking toward everyone as I reached into the small medicine bag I have with me always and threw a bit of dust into the fire, making it turn purple.

"This legend takes place long ago, when the land was unsettled." I began as the smoke slowly swirled around me, making me seem bigger than I am. Smiling softly as I made my way closer to the fire to add some different dust to make it turn blue. "It was a full moon night just like tonight, wolves howls as one as they circled a meadow with a lone cabin. Bats circled above that very cabin, singing their own song. In that cabin were two people, a man and woman."

"the man was no mortal man for he was a vampire prince. Same as the woman was different to but she was the angel and werewolf princess. Their love was the most forbidden of all but they didn't care since they loved each other so deeply. They had ran away to marry and be together till the end of time. It was a short time later when she found out she was with child. As time went on they were busy getting everything ready for the baby and picking out names. It was soon time for the baby to come and come it did. It was a fast delivery and soon he was holding the baby, he saw something that made him smile as he looked to his wife and happily told her it was a girl. She was now known as Akane Rose, since she had her mom red hair and her dad's green eyes from when he was human."

I sighed as I looked down into the fire, "their happiness was not to last for long. For a few months after Akane's birth, hunters came after them. They had to leave their baby girl with a human family till they could come get her. But they would never get to for on this night, they died. No one knew they had a child, so life went on as normal." The women gasped and start to cry a little as I wipe a tear away as I continued, "As the years went by, Akane grew into a beautiful woman. She knew she was different from everyone else in the town she lived in. one day, she made her way into the forest and somehow found the cabin. Akane slowly made her way into the cabin and found it really dusty. As she looked around, she saw something white sticking out from under the bed. Pulling it out from under there to see it had her name on it, so she opened it and started to read,

**To my dearest Akane,**

**If you are reading this than something has happened to me and your mother. Know that we love you deeply my little Rose. You are not a normal girl, you are a royal. To the vampires, angels and werewolves. We're watching over you and want you to be happy always.**

**Love always, mom and dad**

She had to sit down after reading the letter and then rereading it to make sure she read it right. Akane just couldn't believe that she wasn't human and a royal to boot! On her way to her home in the town, thinking of everything that has happened; a group of men surrounded her. The leader demanded that she just come with them for some fun." I gave a wicked little smile and wink.

"Akane had revealed that she knew how to fight and was ready to battle. They rest of the group attacked her to show her who's boss but she fought them tooth and nail. Ending up the winner in the end of the fight, she told them that she wasn't going to kill them. Turning her back on them, she walked home and went to bed. The men talked that night and agreed that the woman was to be found. When they found her, she was with the town's folk. The leader stepped forward and said that they wanted her to be the new leader of the Warriors. Akane accepted and went with them, since she always had her special stuff with her.

As time went on, she mastered her powers to the point that it was scary. She and her people moved around a lot looking for a place to call their own and to find peace. Akane was also looking for someone to love her for her and not for her body and power." I looked at everyone as I smiled softly.

"It is said that the Warriors settled down somewhere but Akane is still wondering around looking. She is still out there today, looking but in hiding. Waiting for the moment to come out and be out in the open again." I finished the tale as the fire started to go down.

Everyone clapped after a moment of silence; I bowed to them before I sat down by Paul and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me. "Where did you hear that legend, Miss?" the oldest Elder asked. I looked to him as I answered, "I heard it when I was living in Illinois, Sir?" Billy smacked him on the shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Mary. I forgot to introduce the Elders to you. The man who asked you about the legend is Old Quil. You know me as it is little Snowbird, and last but not least is Sue Clearwater." I bow to them and replied, "It is nice to meet you all. I am Mary Swan"

My cell rang at that moment, I politely excused myself to go answer it with, "hello this is Mary speaking." "Hey Mar, it's Kyle. I thought I'd tell you that His royal Ass has called. He wants to talk to you about something." Kyle reported to me. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead and told him, "ok Thanks Kyle. I'll call him tomorrow." "Alright, if you say so. When are you coming to visit? We all miss you." He suggested with a smile in his voice. Smiling softly as I explained, "I'll visit when I can, Kyle. You know that, you silly man. Well I got to go now." We hung up at the same time.

I made way back to Paul and sat on his lap and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and as he leaned down to kiss me, the one known as Sam walked up to us and demanded, "what the hell is going on here?" "We were about to kiss you jack ass. Why don't you go and be with your lover and leave us alone!" I snapped at him with a growl in my voice as I glared at him. He glared back at me as he said, "I wasn't talking to you bitch." I stood up as Bella, Uncle and tiff shook their head and Uncle Charlie said, "He shouldn't have said that." "I highly suggest you take back what you called me." I growled out as I moved towards him.

He smirked at me and said, "Why should I? You are a bitch." "That is it!" I yelled as I kicked him in the groin and when he fell to his knees holding himself, I kneed him in the face. "No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it! Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit." I exclaimed as I stomped on his back. A few of the other Res guys took him away as I sat next to Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

I leaned back as I started to sing softly into Paul's ear, "Look at the sky tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me/the heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight/that's what I see through your eyes/I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles/And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile/That's what I see through your eyes/That's what I see through your eyes/Here in the night, I see the sun/Here in the dark, our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun/And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes/I see a night I wish could last forever/I see a world we're meant to see together

And it is so much more than I remember/More than I remember/More than I have known/Here in the night, I see the sun/Here in the dark, our two hearts are one/It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun/And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes/Looking through your eyes"

I softly kissed his cheek when I was done and smiled at him. Paul smiled back at me and softly kissed my lips to the point I kissed back. We made out for a good while till we needed to come up for air. Smiling softly as I snuggled into his chest. Tiff came and put her hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What is it tiff?" I asked her as I looked around to see it was just us, Paul's friends, Bella and the Elders. "It's time Mary." She said as she took my hand and I nob as I stand up to look at everyone there. "I need to get this out in the open but first," I started and looked at Paul and his friends, "I know you are all werewolves, I also know for a fact about the Cullens are veggie vampires."

I stopped for a moment to let it sink in. "I am the one from the legend. I am Akane Rose, but please call me, Mary. That is who I am now." I said as I showed my true form. Rose petals swirled around me as my hair turned red, my eyes turned dark green. As I waited for their reaction, tiff held my hand tighter as she said, "I'm her blood cousin from her mom's side, I'm a half breed of an angel and wolf." "But how could you just look to be around 20?" Jake asked as he looked at me. I smiled softly as I looked at him and replied, "I can change how I look and age. It's one of my many powers. I'm not saying what they are though." "Really?" the two youngest said at the same time. I nodded with a small grin on my face.

Billy tried to hide a yawn and said, "Ok the bonfire is over, so everyone get out of here and go home. Tiff you may stay with me and Jake but Jake your sleeping on the couch. So she may sleep on your bed." Everyone left and I kissed Paul good bye and pinched his ass before I got in my car with Bella and left for home. When we got there, we both washed our faces and brushed our teeth before going into the bed room and changing into our pjs, laying on our beds and passing out as our heads hit the pillows.

I woke up to my cell ringing, mumbling as I answered, "this better be important or your died meat for waking me up." "I'm sorry Mary. I thought you'd be up by now since its 10:30am." Tiff said, softly as I stretched a bit and walked to get some clothes out. "Why did you call anyway?" I asked as I pull off my pjs and put on a strapless bra and clean panties before pulling on a black tank and a gypsy skirt. "Someone wanted to talk to you one moment while I put them on." She said as she handed the phone to someone.

"Hello sexy," I heard Paul's voice and smiled like a fool. "hey yourself Darlin', how are you?" I replied as I walked down stairs and made a fresh pot of coffee. "I'm ok, I would be better if we could go see a movie today? I'll pick you up." He suggested, I had the feeling he was rubbing the back of his head. "ok just give me an hour and I'll be ready, Darlin'." I replied as I made my cup and grabbed a banana before going upstairs to get some things together.

"Ok see you in an hour," he said as he hung up. I finished putting on some light make-up, putting my hair up in a bun and putting on some flats. Making my way to put my cup in the sink and the peel in the trash, I grabbed my purse and keys when I heard a car horn. Looking outside I saw a black Dodge Ram, I locked up the house before making my way to the truck and getting in it.

"hey Darlin'." I greeted as I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek before buckling up. "Hey Babe. How are you?" Paul asked as he started to drive to the theatre. "I'm good, how about you, Paul?" I replied with a smile. "I'm great now that I have such a lovely woman by me," he said and winked at me before looking back at the road, making me blush lightly. When we got there, we went to see what movie to see and decided to watch, 'Van Hellsing', for the hell of it. After we got our pops and popcorn with snacks, we took our seats.

We laughed quietly during the movie and snuggle into each other as we ate and drank. After the movie we went for a walk before going into a Chinese buffet place to eat. I excused myself to wash up in the ladies room and when I got in there I made a quick call on my cell and when it was answered, I replied, "hello is this Aro?" "Yes it is, who may I ask I am speaking to?" His Italian accent came through. "Long time no hear Aro, its Akane. I heard you were trying to get ahold of me. Why?" I replied as I reapply my chap stick.

"I was wondering when you'll become part of the guard." He said. "I'm sorry. You know I won't join it. I have too much to deal with. Bye" I said and hung up on him and put my cell away before going back to Paul and kissing him. We spent the rest of the day just relaxing in each other's arms. Turning and straddling his lap as I started to kiss him. The need for air became too great, so we parted and put our foreheads together as we caught our breathe before heading home. During the ride home we didn't talk just listen to the radio and hold hands. He kissed me goodbye before he left.

I got ready for bed and as I laid there, I couldn't stop thinking about his kiss and being in his arms. Cuddling up to my pillow and praying I get to see him again soon. As sleep claimed me, I heard a faint wolf howl and smiled softly with the thought it was Paul saying, 'goodnight'.


End file.
